


Spilled Milk

by wingedlioness



Series: bunny comedy [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista AU, F/M, Fluff, Mistaken Unrequited Love, extremely MILD swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say don't cry over spilled milk. But maybe an exception can be made if the spilled milk means the woman of your dreams thinks you're in love with your roommate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpartanGuard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpartanGuard/gifts).



> For SpartanGuard's birthday, a Captain Charming AU fluff fic!

He swore he saw Killian sashay around him. Killian, sashaying. He had been acting strangely giddy all morning. Actually, now that David thought about it, Killian had been acting weirdly since his rock climbing class started a few weeks ago. He stopped leaving a sock on the doorknob every weekend, for one. And that tradition went back to when they first worked out the roommate agreement. Its frequency was what led to choosing to rent a townhouse this year (David still insisted on using the warning; Killian had a way of making the most taciturn woman quite vocal). Combine that with the spring in his step and the incessant smiling, it could only be one thing. Killian Jones was in love. David finished the latte and handed it off with a smile. He could not wait to start teasing him. They only had another hour to get through before David could try and use an offer for beers to weasel out some information. He grabbed the next cup gleefully, mentally concocting his attack plan.

David looked up as the door chimed. In walked the most breathtaking woman he had ever seen in his life. Short, dark hair, the sweetest smile, green eyes glittering in the afternoon sun-

“Mate? Dave!” 

He lost sight of her as he was shoved bodily aside, a loud clanking and splash followed by illustrative cussing.

“Oh,” David blinked. He stared at the metal pitcher rolling on the floor, foamy milk sliding down the sides of the fridge, counters, and… “Shit.” 

Killian glared at him, milk dripping all down his apron and spotting his pants. 

“Oh. Uh, I, sorry, are you, oh shit.”

Killian waved off his stammering and directed Tink over to take his place. As he stormed towards the bathrooms, Tink nudged him companionably. 

“You can just head out, David, I got this. And the sooner you get to placate him with beers, the better for everyone.” She winked and grabbed a new pitcher. 

Red faced, he couldn't bear to let himself look around as he ran to the back room. Great, the most perfect person he'd ever laid eyes on got to be witness to his complete fuck-up. This was going to be the worst day ever. 

***

Emma finished her imitation of their cranky psych professor with his signature hand waving, causing Mary Margaret to crack up as they entered the cafe.

“So are you going to tell me more about this ‘Killian’?”

Emma blushed instantly and stuck her tongue out at her.

“I was hoping I’d distract you until he got off from work, actually, so I wouldn’t have to.”

Mary Margaret laughed, “nice try. I know you too well. You must like him a lot if you bothered to tell me about him, never mind letting me meet him!”

She grinned broadly at her friend as she turned to look at the menu. Instead the employee behind the espresso machine caught her eye. The incredibly handsome barista. Just...wow. She noticed a daze to his stare when a dark haired man frantically pulled him away from the bar. Emma gasped beside her as a fountain of milk splashed up and over the second guy. The blonde barista stood there shell-shocked while the other cursed up a storm.

Mary Margaret spun to Emma wide-eyed. 

“Do you think he's ok?”

“I dunno,” Emma said. “He looks more annoyed than anything, but I'll go check.”

“I meant... Oh, is that Killian? Right, uh, that milk looked really hot.”

Emma shot her a look. Taking in the lip-biting and nervous hand-wringing, looked like her best friend may be a bit struck by the flushed blonde hurrying in the opposite direction. 

“Grab me a cocoa; I’ll be right back.” Emma handed her a five and headed to the bathroom. 

The door was swinging shut behind Killian as she approached so she ducked in and locked it behind her.

“I’ll be just a mo- oh. Well hello, beautiful.” Killian raked his gaze up and down her in the mirror, letting his tongue run over his lips. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Down, tiger. I wanted to make sure you were ok. That looked like a nasty spill.”

“Ah, you mean my dearest flatmate being struck dumb by the lovely creatures that walked through our door and attempting to ruin my striking looks with his clumsiness?” He winked at her while he took off his sodden shirt. “Or were you referring to my dashing rescue of a man in mortal peril?”

She crossed her arms and leaned back against the door. “I could leave, you know. Let you fend for yourself in here.”

“Oh we wouldn’t want that, darling.” 

He crossed over to her slender frame, swaying into her. His tongue darted out again and she felt her mouth drop open as the heat from his bared chest invaded her personal space. 

“Although,” he dropped his voice as he leaned in to brush her hair away from her ear. “I’m afraid I don’t have any clean trousers here. I don’t suppose a concerned lass might adjourn to my flat to assist a poor, traumatized soul?”

Emma’s eyes flew open as his fingertips ever so carefully caressed the side of her neck. They’d had a few heavy makeout sessions during their weeks of not-dating (ugh,  _ fine _ , dating) but hadn’t gone any further than that. He kept insisting it was ‘good form’, and she had to admit she was enjoying the experience of being with someone that truly wanted to get to know her. She examined him, his earlier flirtation dropping to reveal the sincere hope pouring out of him. His fingers stilled at her jaw, waiting for a response. She fought the urge to run her hands down his firm pecs and settled for burying them in his hair. He moved forward even as she tugged him to her, capturing her top lip within his own.

***

Mary Margaret clutched her drink, trying her best to not fidget while she waited for Emma. She couldn’t help but attempt glances of the gorgeous man that had disappeared into the back room. Even though she had seen the way he reacted to potentially hurting his coworker she couldn’t help to at least long for the eye candy he provided. Oh who was she kidding. She was on her way to full blown crush just over the tiny smile she had caught before things blew up in his face. Why did she always pick the unattainable ones? She checked her phone again. Emma had been gone for almost ten minutes now. Either Killian had been hurt more than she thought or ...ugh, not going there. She ran a finger through the whipped cream in her cup. Even if her best friend had ditched her to make out with a hunk, at least this place had delicious whipped cream.

“Isn’t that considered playing with your food?”

Emma slid into the chair across from her, reaching for her cocoa. 

“At least I don’t make out with people in coffee shop bathrooms while my best friend is waiting patiently for me.” Mary Margaret gave her disheveled hair and skewed neckline a pointed glare. 

Emma flushed more and ducked her head in apology. “It’s just, he, I, I mean his shirt? And he really needs to change his pants, and- “

“Emma! You didn’t!”

“No no no, we didn’t  _ that _ . But, um. I was gonna go back to his place.” 

Mary Margaret studied her friend as she played with the cardboard sleeve on her drink. 

“Emma?” She took the restless hand into her own. “It’s really nice to see you happy.”

Emma wrinkled her nose in embarrassment but squeezed back gently. 

“You must be the illustrious Mary Margaret. Pleasure to make your acquaintance; I’ve heard wonderful things about you.” She found her other hand being bowed over by the dark-haired man from earlier. “Killian Jones, at your service.” 

It was easy to see why Emma and his coworker both liked him. He was incredibly easy on the eyes and his accent raised an unbidden blush to her cheeks. The fact that he was obviously not wearing a shirt under his hoodie didn’t help much either. 

“My sincerest apologies for ruining our plans. I’m afraid my charming flatmate chose the wrong moment to adorn me with steaming liquid. Raincheck? Perhaps this evening? It would be an honour to cook dinner for two such lovely ladies.”

Mary Margaret checked for Emma’s nod of approval before answering him. “Sure, why not.”

“Splendid! I’ll ask your enchanting roommate to inform you of the location and hope to see you at 8 o’clock.”

Mary Margaret stifled a laugh at Emma’s rolling eyes. It was obvious that she was used to his flowery speech. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma casually as she stood up to leave. Mary Margaret couldn’t help an internal wistful sigh when Emma subconsciously leaned into him.

“All pretentious expressions aside, he does have good taste in food. I’ll see you at 8, ok?”

Mary Margaret laughed as Killian gave a mock-gasp at Emma’s dig and waved cheerfully as they headed out the door.

***

David poked his head out from the back. Killian had his arm wrapped around a woman talking to the gorgeous brunette. Looked like his plan to extract information had been thwarted but at least his suspicions were confirmed. Now if only he could swallow the remainder of his pride to get to talk to the woman who had distracted him earlier. Before he could try and use his friend’s presence as an excuse to go over, Killian left with the other woman. Damn it.

“Y’know, you could go ask her if Killian’s alright. After all, you didn’t get a chance to check on him yourself.” Tink said as she brushed by him. 

He could never understand how she always knew what someone was thinking. But she was right. That was an excellent idea. Steeling his nerve, he grabbed his jacket and made his way over.

“Uh, excuse me?” She turned her beautiful eyes to him and he nearly blanked. “I, I saw you talking with Killian before he left. Is he ok?”

She looked nearly as stricken as he felt. “What? Oh, yeah. He just left with Emma. I’m sorry you missed him. I’m sorry about the incident actually, are  _ you  _ ok?”

David felt his knees wobble as she sat forward and pulled the chair out a bit for him. This amazing woman had seen his epic fail and was worried about him. 

“Yeah, it was just uh,” he coughed nervously. “It was just dumb luck.”

“But you’re both ok and that’s what matters, right?”

“Right.” His heart fluttered as she smiled warmly at him. 

“So, oh I’m so sorry! Where are my manners. I’m Mary Margaret, Emma’s roommate.”

“David, Nolan. Emma, huh? That must be the one Killian left with?”

She cocked her head. “Have you not met her before?”

“No,” David sighed. “Killian’s been keeping her awfully under wraps. And here I had been enjoying the quiet nights on the weekends. I’m assuming the way they left together means that’s about to change.”

Mary Margaret furrowed her brow. “Wait, do you mean, is he a player? Is he going to hurt her?”

“Oh no, no!” David hurried to reassure her. “I mean, he’s never lacked for...uh, companionship but it was always with people that didn’t want more than a night. Until he started this semester, and I’m assuming that’s when he met Emma. I’ve never seen him so happy. And I haven’t seen him flirting or even looking at other women since.” 

She pursed her lips, obviously still concerned. 

“I, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you worry.” He ran his hand over his face. “I swear, Killian is really a good guy. He’s very thoughtful and surprisingly sweet. He remembers the tiniest things about the people he cares for and is unwaveringly loyal. Sometimes I think the guy wishes he could die heroically for those he loves just to prove he would.”

Sometime during his speech his hand had made it on top of hers. They both looked down and instead of moving away, she simply beamed sweetly at him. 

“Thank you, David. Your reassurances mean a lot. Although,” she looked away again, smile slipping off her face. “I am sorry. For you.”

David blanked. Why on earth would she be apologizing to him?

Mary Margaret turned back to him and laid her other hand on top of his, grasping it gently. “I know how much unrequited love can hurt, and I think it’s truly admirable that you obviously care so much for him that you can sincerely wish for his happiness over your own.”

His...what? And unrequited what now?

She patted his hand and gathered her stuff. “Hang in there, I’m sure there’s someone out there for you too. And you’re going to be so happy one day.”

Mary Margaret gave him a melancholy smile and left him sitting alone, frozen in his chair. 

Tink wandered over as the door bell was still chiming, cleaning rag in hand. 

“So? How’d it go? Did you get her number?” She waved her hand in front of David’s hollow expression. “Hello? Anyone in there?”

“I think…”

“Yeah?” Tink resisted the urge to shake him.

“I think she thinks I’m in love with Killian.” He finally looked at her, the colour draining from his face.

***

Mary Margaret jumped as high pitched, hysterical laughter poured out of the coffee shop behind her. She sighed. She could definitely use a good joke right now. But hey, at least she managed to comfort the gorgeous guy without making a fool of herself right? She started off down the street again, some of the bounce back in her step. She could do this, she was stronger than soulful blue eyes and a smile that could light up the room. And if she could handle that, she could take on anything. The sun came out from behind the clouds as if to reaffirm her newfound optimism while laughter still echoed down the street. 

 


End file.
